Boarbatusk
Boarbatusks are large, armored, wild boar-like creatures of Grimm. RWBY Ruby Rose Two Boarbatusks are first shown in the opening sequence of the first episode as only silhouettes with luminescent red eyes. The Badge and The Burden It appears again on a diagram suspended on the front wall of Professor Port's classroom at Beacon Academy. When Weiss Schnee volunteers when Port asks if any of his students meet the requirements to become a Huntsman/Huntress, he tells her to prove it by pointing to a cage with a Boarbatusk's glowing eyes. The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 Port then releases the Boarbatusk to face off against Weiss, but the fight begins to go poorly as Weiss becomes distracted by Ruby's unwanted interjections, which she views as exceedingly annoying and unneeded. Being distracted, Weiss is unable to prevent the Grimm from locking Myrtenaster in its tusks and disarming her as it flings the blade across the room. It then charges Weiss, who moves out of the way and retrieves her rapier. The boar then tucks itself into a wheel and rolls at Weiss, who lunges at the boar and manages to stab it in the stomach, thus killing the Boarbatusk, whose death begins to generates smoke. Appearance A quadruped resembling a real-world boar including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks. The Boarbatusk seems to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, the underside is comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little body armor or shielding. Abilities & Powers The Boarbatusk mostly tends to charge directly at its target, relying on its massive tusks to grapple with opponents. However, it also has displayed the ability to spin forward along its spine. It appears to be as intelligent as wild boars, seeing how it deliberately disarmed Weiss. The Boarbatusk's upper body is heavily armored. It has demonstrated the ability to withstand stabbing and cutting attacks to its upper body without any apparent injury. Despite the Boarbatusk's heavy armor around its body, its underside has little to no armor and is the Grimm's only apparent weak point. It is completely defenseless when on its back because of this lack of armor and is easily defeatable in this position. Trivia *The name Boarbatusk may be in reference to the Latin term "barbatus" meaning "bearded," as in the Boar is "bearded" with tusks. *The name and appearance could also be referencing the Babirusa, a wild pig known for its elaborate tusks. *It made its full appearance in The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2. *It was first seen as a silhouette in Episode 1 alongside other creatures of Grimm. *Its Achilles' Heel is apparently its unarmored belly. The rest of it's upper body is evidently immune to stabbing/cutting weapons due to the density of its armor plate. The Boarbatusk also demonstrates some difficulty in righting itself if it falls on its back. *Its attack is a reference to the Spin Dash from the Sonic The Hedgehog series. *The Boarbatusk was the final Grimm species introduced in Volume 1. *It is also the second Grimm shown to use a special attack, the first being Nevermore's feather flechettes. Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Monsters